Acceptation
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Lorsque la Veuve Noire était venue le chercher à Calcutta en lui demandant de trouver le Tesseract, Bruce Banner pensait accomplir la mission et s'en repartir aussitôt, en échappant au S.H.I.E.L.D. si c'était possible. Il n'aurait pas pensé faire parti d'un groupe de super héros destiné à protéger la Terre. Et encore moins à ce qu'ils l'acceptent, lui, le Hulk.
1. OS 1 : L'après combat

C'est fou comme 4h de train pour l'aller et pour le retour en une journée peut aider à trouver de l'inspiration...:3 Donc voici deux OS sans grande prétention centrés sur Bruce Banner/Hulk. Je ne les ai pas pensés ensemble mais on m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient être réunis sous le thème de l'acceptation. J'ai bien aimé l'idée.^^

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a de l'OOC, ce sont mes premiers OS sur Avengers. Evidemment rien ne m'appartient. Je mets cette série d'OS en "complete" mais il se peut que j'en fasse d'autres que je jugerai aptes à figurer dans cette série.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

_**L'après combat**_

Lorsque le Docteur Bruce Banner ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil particulièrement vicieux lui fit directement faire le mouvement inverse. Un gémissement lui échappa. Sa tête battait un rythme des plus soutenus et aucun muscle, aucun os, aucune partie de son corps n'était épargné par une profonde et puissante douleur. Il reconnaitrait ces symptômes même aux portes de la mort.

L'Autre était venu. Et il avait sûrement tout dévasté.

Une vague de culpabilité frappa le Docteur à la pensée qu'il avait peut-être tué des gens. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment cette fois-ci.

Alors il se força à se souvenir des derniers évènements qui avaient conduit à sa transformation. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun écho d'une poursuite ou d'armes à feu. Comment avait-il perdu son contrôle alors ? Puis il se souvint d'un laboratoire dans un héliporteur géant et d'un autre scientifique avec lui.

_ Tony Stark._

Le choc lui fit rouvrir les yeux et tout lui revint alors qu'il contemplait une chambre luxueuse dans laquelle il reposait. Il y avait encore des points à élucider, semblerait-il. Se levant en étouffant une plainte, Bruce se rendit à la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. L'île de Manhattan, ravagée, s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Ainsi tout s'avérait vrai et non pas issu d'un rêve des plus étranges. Loki. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. La recherche du Tesseract avec Tony Stark. Puis sa chute de l'héliporteur. Et son retour sur le champ de bataille où il avait consenti à se transformer volontairement pour aider ce groupe disparate de présumés héros -deux assassins, un demi-dieu, un héros national, un génie en armure et un monstre- pour lutter contre une invasion d'extraterrestres menés par le frère adoptif du demi-dieu.

Dis comme cela, cette histoire n'en paraissait que plus folle.

N'en restait pas moins que Bruce avait "hulké" deux fois en quelques jours. Son estomac criait famine mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord dormir. A la vue des lieux, il se doutait se trouver chez Tony Stark. Autant profiter du moelleux matelas que son hôte lui avait gracieusement offert.

Bruce se détourna donc de la fenêtre et retourna s'étaler dans les draps. Qu'il était fatigué ! Son corps tout entier semblait brûler et vibrer sous la douleur. Un frisson le traversa quand une nouvelle douleur, fantôme issu de la réminiscence de l'instant, lui vint en repensant à la transformation.

A chaque fois que le Hulk sortait, ses muscles et ses os s'étiraient, s'agrandissaient, gonflaient. Autant d'actions contre nature. Le plus ironique de la situation était certainement que, si c'était bien le Hulk qui avait combattu, c'était Bruce qui souffrait de la post-transformation. Un instant, le Docteur se demanda s'il craignait de "hulker" d'abord pour la douleur et ensuite pour le risque de blesser des gens. Puis il décida que la question était idiote et s'interdit d'y répondre.

Il voulait dormir, pas réfléchir.

Mais, alors que le sommeil revenait enfin, alourdissant ses paupières, permettant à son cerveau et son corps de prendre un repos bien mérité, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un génie milliardaire philanthrope playboy -avait-il oublié quelque chose ?- déboula dans la pièce.

-Hey ! Brucey !, s'exclama Tony Stark en se postant à côté du lit, ce qui déclencha un gémissement sourd. J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé. C'est super : on va pouvoir aller au shawarna. Enfile vite quelques affaires et on y va. On t'attendait juste. Tu pionces depuis deux heures, après que le Big Guy soit parti.

"Que deux heures ?", pensa Bruce en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. "Bon Dieu, Tony, ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser dormir deux jours plutôt ?" Mais le Docteur était trop gentil pour remballer son comparse scientifique et il demanda à la place :

-Shawarna ?

-Yeap ! Ya un restaurant que j'ai pas essayé près de là où on a botté les fesses des Chitauris. Ce sera le repas de la victoire ! Allez, debout, mon vieux.

Bruce soupirant en se massant les tempes et se redressa lentement. Il n'allait pas faire attendre les autres plus longtemps.

-Ils doivent être fermés si le restaurant se trouvait dans la zone de combats, dit-il, espérant pouvoir rester au lit. Mais Tony le détrompa sans même réfléchir en affirmant avec force :

-Je suis Tony Stark ! Rien ne m'est refusé.

Il ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à la moue peu convaincue du Docteur. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part chasser le génie à coups de cris et de sarcasmes - encore cela découragerait-il Tony ?, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, se leva et suivit le créateur d'Iron Man.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., prépare la voiture, fit celui-ci en se dirigeant à grands pas vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Les autres les attendaient. Natasha et Clint étaient affalés sur le canapé. Thor fixait, planté au milieu de la pièce, un trou à forme humaine. Quant à Steve, il se redressa du mur où il était appuyé quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce et s'enquit derechef :

-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, Stark ?

-Yeah, Cap', fit le génie sur le même ton, on va se manger un shawarna.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Bruce qui indiquait le trou de la main. Thor fit la moue.

-C'est la marque que mon frère a laissé dans le sol de la demeure d'ami Stark après que votre puissant alter ego ne l'ait utilisé comme hochet.

Bruce haussa un sourcil et essaya d'empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se lever. Thor aimait son frère après tout.

-Oh...l'Autre a fait ça ?, préféra-t-il dire, évitant ainsi de rire. Tony acquiesça et entra dans la conversation avec son exubérance naturelle :

-Yeah ! Et je trouve que ça fait une super déco. Après tout, qui a un salon marqué par le corps d'un demi-dieu ? C'est la classe, vous trouvez pas ?

Un soupir collectif se fit alors entendre. Puis Clint se leva d'un bond et tendit la main à Natasha pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

-Bon, ce sharwana, on y va ?

-Evidemment Legolas !

Bruce ne se rappela son immense fatigue que quand il dut suivre le rythme effréné d'un Tony Stark encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Au moins ne paraissait-il pas être le seul dans le même cas.

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà un bout de temps que la faim l'avait quitté et il avait distraitement refilé ce qui restait de son shawarna à Thor dont l'appétit n'avait d'égal que sa force. Et elle était conséquente. Son mal de tête avait empiré et les courbatures étaient arrivées. Il ne rêvait que de s'allonger, fermer les yeux et s'endormir pour quelques jours.

Mais les autres n'avaient pas fini. S'il partait discrètement, s'en rendraient-ils compte ?

Un haut le cœur le fit soudain frissonner et il sentit un froid mordant infiltrer ses vêtements. Il était las. Plus que las.

-Docteur Banner ? Docteur ? Banner ?

La répétition de l'appel parvint difficilement à son cerveau embrumé de fatigue et de douleur. Il leva un regard éteint sur Captain America qui le fixait avec désarroi et inquiétude. Alors il se força à sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il en un mensonge éhonté. Le héros de l'Amérique eut une moue peu convaincue.

-Vous êtes plus pâle que la mort, lui fit-il remarquer. Bruce esquissa un sourire pincé. Il savait parfaitement dans quel état il était et quelle devait être son apparence. Il aurait juste voulu que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte. Il avait déjà été un fardeau trop lourd. Il ne voulait pas embêter davantage.

-Et vos cernes sont inquiétantes, Banner, renchérit soudain la Veuve Noire, elle aussi d'une voix soucieuse. Le Docteur posa sur elle un regard surpris. Surprise qui s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient _tous_ en train de le fixer avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Depuis Betty, personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui.

-J'ai juste besoin de dormir, tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

-Même quand je ne dors que deux-trois heures par nuit, ou par jour d'ailleurs, et que Pepper doit me tirer au lit par les oreilles, je n'ai pas cette tête de zombie. Sûr que tout va bien, Bruce ?

Le fait que Tony ne l'ait pas affublé d'un surnom lui apprit qu'il devait _vraiment_ avoir l'air horrible. Bruce fut tenté de s'entêter dans ses mensonges rassurants mais il n'y arriva plus. Alors il baissa les armes et murmura :

-Devenir l'Autre Gars est éprouvant pour mon corps. Chacun de mes muscles et de mes os s'étire pour convenir à sa morphologie hors norme. Et, comme si ce n'était déjà pas horrible, je ne souviens jamais de rien. Il est sorti deux fois en quelques jours à peine alors que je ne m'étais pas transformé depuis un an... Je suis fatigué.

Les trois derniers mots n'avaient été que soufflés mais ils étaient porteurs de toute sa lassitude. Les autres le regardaient maintenant avec sollicitude.

Tony s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

-Bon, Point Break a fini de manger donc on va y aller. Ya un bon lit qui t'attend à la Stark Tower.

-Je serai plus que ravi de retrouver ce moelleux sommier, confia Bruce.

Le Docteur se leva de sa chaise et tenta de faire un pas. Mais tout devint flou et sa vision vira au noir. Quand il reprit conscience, quelques secondes après, il fut étonné de n'avoir pas heurté le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la raison à cela.

Steve lui avait attrapé le bras gauche et Clint le droit. Natasha le soutenait par le flanc et Tony, moins rapide que les autres, avait posé sa main sur son dos, les sourcils froncés. Thor se tenait à quelques pas, tout aussi soucieux.

-Un simple malaise, dit Bruce en tentant une ébauche de sourire. Il se redressa et reprit sa route. Tous les Avengers le regardaient comme s'il allait rechuter d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui pouvait tout à fait arriver. En vérité, le Docteur finit le trajet en étant soutenu par Thor.

Il accueillit le lit avec un sentiment de renaissance. Alors que le sommeil le prenait dans ses rets, rapide et salvateur, il entendit ses compagnons lui souhaiter de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Tony rajouta même, qu'après son réveil, il lui ferait visiter les laboratoires de la Stark Tower. Steve lui rappela qu'ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de Loki et du Tesseract qui n'étaient que gardés provisoirement par le S.H.I.E.L.D.. La suite ne lui parvint pas.

Ce lit était vraiment moelleux.


	2. OS 2 : Foyer

_**Foyer**_

Ils étaient dans le laboratoire personnel de Tony lorsque l'alarme se mit à sonner. Le son strident faillit lui faire lâcher la fiole qu'il tenait en main mais le Docteur Banner réussit à maintenir sa prise sûre. Il ne manquait plus que le laboratoire explose suite à la rencontre imprévue entre deux solutions incompatibles. Tony et lui-même bossaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour perdre toutes les données.

"Non", rectifia Bruce en se souvenant de J.A.R.V.I.S.. Seule l'expérience en cours serait perdue. L'I.A. de Stark avait toutes leurs recherches dans sa fabuleuse mémoire. Mais cette expérience représentait tout de même plusieurs heures de travail ininterrompues où les deux scientifiques avaient omis, volontairement ou non, de se nourrir ou se reposer correctement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il à Tony après avoir délicatement posé la fiole qu'il tenait encore en main. Le maître des lieux lisait sur son StarkPhone et ses sourcils froncés ne présageaient rien de bon. A moins qu'il ne soit seulement qu'agacé.

-Le S.H.I.E.L.D. demande aux Avengers de l'aider à arrêter une bande de malfrats.

Au ton de Tony, Bruce comprit que la deuxième option était la bonne. Le génie était agacé.

-Croient-ils que nous n'avons que ça à faire ?, maugréa-t-il, confirmant ses pensées. La police et leurs agents sont bien suffisants pour résoudre cette affaire bénigne qui, franchement, ne mérite pas mon attention. Ni la tienne d'ailleurs. Pas comme notre fabuleux travail.

Bruce sourit au babillage de son hôte. L'homme semblait ne jamais parler assez.

-Qu'ont fait ces malfrats ?

La question eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter Tony qui avait repris l'expérience. Il regarda le Docteur avec surprise et indiqua son StarkPhone qui trônait sur le côté de la table.

-J'ai laissé le mien dans ma chambre.

Tony fit la moue avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Tu sais, Brucey, si je t'ai offert un StarkPhone, de la dernière génération high-tech en plus, c'est pas pour qu'il prenne la poussière sur ton étagère.

Bruce haussa les épaules. Vivre en cachette dans le Tiers-Monde et fuir l'armée pendant des années lui avaient fait perdre l'habitude de toujours emmener avec soi un objet aussi traçable qu'un téléphone. Même si le StarkPhone en question ne l'était que par son propriétaire.

-Alors, cette affaire ?, insista le Docteur. Tony haussa à son tour les épaules, traduisant ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire en question. Des broutilles comparées à l'expérience qui attendait sur la table. Bruce soupira et s'empara du StarkPhone de son compère, une nouvelle fois surpris de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Comme lui donner son mot de passe et lui laisser utiliser son StarkPhone.

"Puisque tu oublies toujours le tien, Brucey", qu'il lui avait dit quand il lui avait fait part de son étonnement. "Et puis", avait rajouté le génie, "nous sommes des Sciences Bros, non ?" Bruce n'en revenait toujours pas.

Et ce qui l'étonnait tout autant était la désinvolture de son ami. Car les malfrats en question n'étaient peut-être pas si bénins que ça.

-Ils ont cambriolé des édifices ultra protégés et rassemblés armes et technologies. S'ils se mettaient au terrorisme...

-Encore faut-il qu'ils sachent les utiliser. Bon, d'accord. S'ils les ont volé, c'est qu'ils ont la connaissance. Tu peux arrêter avec ce regard "Tony-c'est-pénible-quand-tu-fais-montre-d'un-mépris-à-la-limite-du-condescendant-envers-autrui". J'ai compris, j'ai compris. La situation est peut-être un poil problématique et...

-Un poil problématique ? Tony, ils pourraient faire sauter une centrale nucléaire avec ça. Ou, tiens, ta Stark Tower, ce qui devrait t'intéresser un peu plus.

-Avengers Tower, rectifia le génie en arrêtant, enfin, l'expérience qu'il avait repris. Devant le sourire de Bruce, il comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger.

-Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Brucey.

-Arrêtes donc de faire l'enfant, fit gentiment Bruce mais, comme Tony affichait toujours une moue boudeuse, il ajouta : Ou j'appelle Pepper.

-Ok ! Ok ! J'arrête ! Franchement, Brucey, c'est pas sympa_ ça_.

-C'est ton comportement enfantin qui me pousse à te traiter comme un enfant et...

Le StarkPhone se mit soudain à vibrer, manquant d'échapper des mains du Docteur, ce qui interrompit les deux hommes. Tony récupéra son bien et décrocha. Son visage reprit sa moue boudeuse dans l'instant.

-C'est Cap', fit-il, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il me dit de ramener mes fesses au plus vite et te pries de venir aussi. La différence de langage est édifiante, tu ne trouves pas, Brucey. Il te_ pries_ de venir. Te voilà devenu une déité. Franchement bravo ! Tu as déconverti le capitaine coincé...

-Tony, le coupa Bruce qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, arrête tes sottises et allons-y. Plus vite cette histoire sera finie, plus vite nous reviendrons à nos travaux.

Tony Stark ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Les cris n'en finissaient pas. Tout comme les sonneries stridentes. Alarmes de voiture. Gyrophares de police. Tout se mélangeait dans une symphonie métallique qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Tout avait mal tourné depuis que les Avengers s'étaient rendus à la planque présumée de l'organisme terroriste qui était à l'origine des cambriolages. On les y attendait de pieds fermes.

Et le Hulk était sorti.

Bruce n'avait rien pu faire. Les terroristes leur avaient tirés dessus dès qu'ils avaient franchi le périmètre. Et Tony n'était pas en armure. Il voulait tromper l'ennemi en se présentant comme Tony Stark, reconverti en marchand d'armes, venu leur proposer affaire. Pour rassurer ses compagnons d'armes, il leur avait assuré que J.A.R.V.I.S le recouvrirait de sa dernière armure en quelques secondes si quelque chose se passait mal. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler et les quelques secondes auraient été de trop.

Bruce avait à peine eut le temps de se dire que son ami allait mourir qu'il était le Hulk et que le géant faisait rempart de son corps à Tony Stark. Puis les choses avaient dégénérées en un combat de grande ampleur. Les terroristes avaient même sorti des canons.

Mais leurs adversaires étaient les Avengers et ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Captain America avait vite trouvé une contre-attaque et les combats se finissaient un peu partout sur la base, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. arrêtant les terroristes.

Soudain Iron Man se posa à terre et le Hulk sursauta, manquant de l'éjecter sous le coup de la surprise et de l'instinct. Mais son poing n'atteignit jamais l'armure rouge et or. Le géant le rétracta en grognant.

-Fiouuuu, souffla Tony en relevant sa visière, c'est pas passé loin ! Dis donc, Big Guy, tu voulais me refaire le portrait ? Je suis pas assez beau, c'est ça ?

Le Hulk soupira longuement. Le visage de Tony avait beau être ensanglanté, entaillé qu'il était à la joue, mais le génie affichait un grand sourire.

-Iron idiot ! assena soudain le Hulk en tapant du doigt sur le poitrail de l'armure. Sous la force du géant, Tony fit quelques pas en arrière et afficha une grimace. Il allait avoir un beau bleu.

-Idiot ? Non, voyons, Big Guy, je suis le mec le plus intelligent de cette planète. Enfin, Brucey est peut-être aussi intelligent que moi mais pas plus, ça non.

Le Hulk soupira à nouveau et s'assit au sol. Bientôt le géant se ratatina sur lui-même et laissa la place au Docteur Bruce Banner seulement vêtu d'un pantalon heureusement extensible.

-Mmm, gémit-il en papillonnant des paupières. Le visage de Tony s'afficha devant son regard et il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Tony était-il en armure et couvert de sang ?

-Les terroristes !, hurla Bruce en se redressant. La base !

-Hey ! Hey ! Du calme, Brucey. Tout est fini.

Entendant cela, Bruce se laissa rencogner dans le sol. Il était fatigué et tous ses os, tous ses muscles lui faisaient extrêmement mal. Se transformer en Hulk n'était jamais de tout repos. Cela lui prenait toute son énergie et bien plus encore. Il ne se souvenait jamais de rien.

-Gagné ?

-Ouaip. Les doigts dans le nez en fait. Cap' a bidouillé un plan et hop ! tout fini. Après une invasion de Chitauris, qu'est-ce que sont quelques terroristes de pacotille ? Rien du tout !

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Tony haussa distraitement les épaules.

-Bah, le Big Guy m'a sauvé, alors...Mais il est parti trop vite pour que je le remercie. Cela fait deux fois tout de même qu'il me sauve la vie. Bon, il a dit que j'étais un idiot donc pas sûr que je le remercie en fait. Tony Stark est un génie.

-L'Autre a parlé ?, releva Bruce. Il ne le fait pas souvent.

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur l'intérêt que semblait porter le Hulk à Tony. Comme s'il appréciait le génie en armure. Les autres membres du groupe avaient peur de lui, même Thor qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir lui faire face. Mais Tony, en l'inconscient qu'il était, n'avait pas peur.

-Hey ! On se réveille, Brucey, faut aller à l'hélico. Pas sûr que Cap' soit assez en forme pour te porter, il s'est pris un coup de canon en pleine poire, le pauvre, et Thor est pas là. Bon je pourrais peut-être le faire. Ou peut-être pas. T'es assez lourd.

Bruce ne put s'en empêcher : un rire discret lui échappa à la pensée de ses compagnons d'armes le portant hors du champ de bataille. Cela arrivait parfois, quand les transformations étaient trop fatigantes.

Il lui fallut un grand effort pour que son corps daigne bouger et se redresser. Il était épuisé mais pouvait encore se mouvoir jusqu'à son lit avant de s'effondrer. Non, tiens, plutôt le canapé du salon de l'étage consacré aux Avengers. Il était nettement moins loin que son propre lit.

-Allez, allez, fit Tony, à ses côtés, en le soutenant, on rentre à la maison. Pas de shawarna aujourd'hui. Trop fatiguant de se déplacer, t'es pas d'accord ? Par contre, je peux demander à J.A.R.V.I.S. de commander japonais. T'aime les sushis ? Pas mauvais. Dac', J.? Commande jap' pour tout le monde. Puis on retourne au boulot. Oui ? Non ? Ok, toi tu dors avant et après on y va. Faut dire qu'on a une expérience sur le feu. Sur le feu ? Dis, Brucey, on a laissé les becs benzènes allumés ? Non, parce que, ça pourrait exploser. J.A.R.V.I.S. ? Le labo est debout ?...

Bruce sourit bien que le reste du babillage inconstant de son ami ne lui parvienne plus clairement.

Et rien ne lui fit plus plaisir que de ressentir réellement un élan d'appartenance envers l'Avengers Tower. Peut-être, après toutes ces années à courir, la peur au ventre, avait-il trouvé un foyer.


End file.
